True Colors
by xoBrokenPromisesxo
Summary: This is my first Breakfast Club fic so I hope you like it...This is the side of Claire that no one knows, the side that is not confident, the depressive side, the side that truly hates her life and herself. Can anyone help her before its too late? JohnCla
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This is my first Breakfast club fic so please review and tell me if you like it.

It was dark outside as the rain clouds came rolling in. Claire was standing underneath a tree just aimlessly waiting so it seemed. They thought of her as the princess the one with the perfect life but what she was hiding was the fact that she had a life worse than John's. But then again she couldn't truly know that. She acted conceited, true but she saw the superficial lifestyles that these people were living and she truly hated it. She was the one with no friends not Allison. She was underneath the tree when it started to pour outside, and she was in the "bad" part of town but she didn't care she was too immersed in her own world to give a damn about where she was. Soon tears started making there way down her cheeks the tears started to rack her body and she fell to the ground and sobbed. She couldn't take the pressures, she couldn't take her life anymore and just thinking about it made her want to kill herself. What she didn't tell the others in detention was that she was suicidal, she came to this spot and slit her wrists. She hadn't done it in a while but the arguments with her parents turned physical her mom moved out and her father took her anger out on her. She was crying so hard she didn't notice a presence behind her until a shaky hand was on her shoulder she looked up and gasped as she stared into the face of John Bender. It hadn't started to rain yet so he could see the tears in her eyes as clear as day and to make matters worse he could see the forming bruises on her arms and legs.

"Claire what…what happened?"

I shielded him away and was about to run until he pulled me back and I just stared at the ground still crying. I couldn't look at him I couldn't turn around and look into his eyes I couldn't tell him that I had the most problems that I hated my life more than anything and that Carl should have said that about me not him. He asked me again and then I finally told him, screamed at him to be exact.

"Look at me this is the real Claire the Claire that I won't let anyone see the Claire that has problems. I deserve it I am a waste of air. You told me not to compare my life to you so I won't waste your time but let me tell you this it is all an act I haven't been happy since I went to middle school I am suicidal and my parents hate each other and my mom moved out and my dad is abusive. Nothing will change that is why I dream so hard for the one guy one girl thing totally in love with each other and no one I mean no one should have to go through what I have to go through or you for that matter so it's good to see you but I am going to leave now bye"

He still held me back and pulled me towards him in an embrace. It only made me cry harder. To make matters worse it started to rain. Why is he being so nice to me? Why does he care I am just someone he considers right? I am the one that doesn't matter in his life so why, why is he doing this?

"Claire you don't deserve this come on lets go somewhere else let me help you"

"Why do you care? I am the pathetic princess remember you were glad that I hated you so why are you trying to help me why are you even bother-

"Because I care Claire because I want to because I know what its like…because I like you, you are my friend and I am going to help!"

**Authors Note:** Okay yeah um please review and tell me if you like it! This is my first Breakfast Club fic so be open and please tell me if you like it!

xobrokenpromisesxo


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Thanks to those who reviewed so far. And to everyone who didn't and is reading my story PLEASE REVIEW! I had one question though from someone and this chapter and chapter one and the rest of the story is after detention and takes place Saturday night sorry that I didn't make that clear. Please review and tell me if I should keep writing the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Breakfast club or anything else

Chapter 2 

"No just go back to your house and get high leave me the fuck alone Bender!"

He just wouldn't let me go damn him. I want to end it I don't want to see another day! Before I knew though; I had gradually let him lead me underneath a bridge so we wouldn't continue getting soaked. In truth I wanted him to stay I wanted to spill my guts and tell him every little thing that bothered me but I couldn't because that would bring someone one step closer into my life, into my hell.

"Damn don't you listen just leave me alone! Go get out of here go home! I don't need you, I don't need anyone just leave me to my own peace!"

I kept screaming at him to leave until it hurt to scream. I collapsed onto the ground and for the first time I felt completely drained and empty, but my sobbing just wouldn't let up it wouldn't just stop. I don't want John to see me like this, I wanted him to see the Claire everyone else knew the Claire that was happy with her life, the one who acted all pretentious because I can afford to be like that, not the depressed suicidal Claire. That is what really bothered me about him being here, is that I am just like everyone else, that I am considerably worse than a basket case, that I am no princess, that I live a fake life and now he knows, he knows O God he is the first to really see me like this which makes me so confused as to why I feel glad that it is finally out that someone has truly seen the real me.

"Claire? Claire you have to tell me what happened please I want to know, I am not going to leave."

What do I do? What can I say? So despite my thoughts I threw myself into his chest and kept crying. I realized then that I wanted to tell him, wanted his help, wanted him to truly get to know the real me and hopefully we could help each other sort out our family troubles. I had faith and hope in him, the criminal. For the first time in my life I had hope and faith in someone.

I started out my tail from the beginning so he would really understand how long this has been going on…

"When I was ten my dad started sleeping around with other women and would drink all the time and he was never home. I didn't know what it was at the time because I was too young but my mom was always crying and that that is where it starts. When I graduated from 8th grade I had really superficial friends who didn't give a damn about me only acted like they did and my parent's fights were increasingly getting worse. I have been a princess all of my life but I haven't been happy, I mean truly happy for years. My freshman year obviously I have kept up the role of the princess until well I guess now since you are seeing the real me but my dad started getting physical with my mom during my sophomore and junior year and it has just progressively gotten worse over time. She threatened to call the police and get a divorce, but the weird thing is that my dad doesn't want her to leave or divorce him for reasons beyond me. So they realized they could use me to get back at each other so my mom would tell me one thing and my dad would tell me another and I was so confused I mean I didn't know who to listen to so I just ended up doing what I wanted to with my life which obviously didn't go over to well. After that Saturday detention when my dad saw me kiss you and give you that earring that your wearing he kept questioning me and telling me all of this crap about not giving people precious jewels and what not. Then when we got home that night things got out of control. I was taking a bath thinking over the day and how you were the one to really see through my princess act, I mean I don't know but it felt like you were trying to see the real me, but that doesn't matter. I heard glasses breaking and all that good stuff but then I heard a slap and raged scream and the door slammed shut. I ran downstairs in my robe and saw my dad on the couch with a bottle of beer in one hand and vodka in the other, that's when I knew things were going to get ugly. I tried to get by without him noticing I was there but my efforts were useless and he lunged towards me and threw me into a wall and starting beating on me saying if I were never born this wouldn't have happened and kept wailing me until I kneed him in he groin area and threw on cloths and came here. You know the rest from there."

For a while John was completely silent and my tears had stopped a long time ago about half way through my speech. I looked into his eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking and for a long time I thought he was disgusted with me and was rethinking the whole "I want to help you" line that is until he crushed me back towards his chest and just held me. I was surprised to feel some of the few tears that fell from his eyes on my face and I hugged back tightly and for the first time I felt loved and understood the ironic part is its by a criminal no less whom after tonight does not deserve to be called a criminal ever again. In that moment he was my prince, my knight in shining armor, the kind of person I have always dreamed about and for that I was truly thankful that I had met him earlier today and that he was here to help me because if he hadn't shown up or even bothered to talk to me I probably would have killed myself.

"Your not, I don't know disgusted with me?"

"How could I be its not your fault Claire! Your father just went after the first person he saw which unfortunately was you. You deserve to live Claire. Your parents aren't worth you killing yourself because of the stupid things they say and do to you, you shouldn't cry over them or take any of it to heart because its not you its them. I have come to realize that over the years."

With those words I felt comforted and tried to pull him tighter until I realize that I might kill him if I hug him to tight. I felt happy that the person I told did understand and didn't reject what I said or me for that matter. I felt happy. Happy that the one person I decided to put faith and hope in came through for me in the end for the first time in my life.

"Claire where do you want to go? We could always go to a motel or something because presently my house isn't very safe."

"I'd like that John and I was wondering if maybe you would tell me what happened to you, I mean if you want to and everything you don't have to but I would like to know, I mean who knows we could help each other and-"

"Claire I will tell you I just need a little bit of time, until then lets find a motel ok?"

"Yea your right, and John? Thank you for not leaving and listening to my whole life's story I really appreciate it."

I couldn't help the new batch of tears that came. He kept his arms around me and mumbled no problem into my hair and kissed the top of my head and as we went in search of a place to stay for the night I realized that the rain had stopped and that I felt protected, safe, and loved in the arms of John Bender.

**Authors Note:** OK chapter two is finished! PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you have enjoyed the story and if you didn't read the note above this is after detention so he didn't know about the bruises when he looked well you know so yea. Again please review and to those who already have I thank you it means a lot to me that you took the time to review! PLEASE REVIEW!

xobrokenpromisesxo


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing.

_**Chapter 3**_

We walked for what seemed like hours until we finally came across a hotel, only problem was that I didn't have my purse and John had no money on him. I was trying to think of what else we could do, where we could stay when I remembered that it was Saturday night and that my dad would usually go out to some bar and not come back until late Sunday night maybe even Monday morning. The problem was that he might have passed out before he left but we could still try.

"John, we could go to my house I don't think that my parents are home. I mean my mom left and I don't think she is coming back and my dad…well hopefully he didn't pass out before he usually goes to the bar and picks up girls and what not. He doesn't usually come back until Sunday night early Monday morning at the latest"

I noticed that John was thinking over the situation. Then he looked at me nodded and said lets try it.

Now after walking half way across town again, my house came into view and no lights were on at the moment.

"John do you know what time it is?" I asked him very quietly as if not to wake up the neighbors or something weird like that.

"Yea its 12:30…wait are your parents asleep at this time or something?" he asked quite surprised at the thought that my parents would be asleep.

"No before this whole ordeal they are usually out at parties until early Sunday morning I mean I never woke up to them awake or even home for that matter" I said quickly.

He shrugged and I opened the front door, which wasn't locked, which I was taking as a good sign at the moment and motioned for him to follow me inside. I told him not to move and went to go find a flashlight. After stumbling a bit I found the kitchen, the cupboard with the flashlight, grabbed two and went back to John. Together we searched my house for any type of being that might be present in it at the moment but no one was home and I thanked ever god for it, for small miracles.

I turned on the lights and locked all the doors in the house and motioned for John to sit down in the living room with me.

"So are you um hungry, uh thirsty, um or whatever?" I asked trying to play hostess, which wasn't working out for me at all.

"Of course I am what will be served this pleasant morning Claire" he replied with that signature smirk which I was coming to know all to well.

"Whatever you want, water, water and more water and what ever leftovers there might be in our giant refrigerator which is never stocked with food" I smiled after my comment because the smirk disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

"Ahh I see, well I didn't want anything anyways." He said.

We sat there for a while in comfortable silence, hell who am I kidding it wasn't comfortable silence it was torture because we both knew the topic of what happened earlier would come up again. So I decided to end the suspense and bring it up.

"John are you angry about what happened earlier?" I asked quietly afraid to hear the answer.

"No I'm not I mean I guess that none of us really put it into perspective of how bad your home life could be I mean it seemed like you had everything, you are a princess after all." He said looking at his hands.

"Well for the record I really am glad that you found me otherwise, otherwise I would have killed myself. You saved me and for that I owe you so much more than I think I could ever give." After I had said that I noticed he was staring at me and I smiled, I mean genuinely smiled at him and he smiled back. He looked as though he were in shock though I guess not many people were ever in dept to him or something.

The next thing I knew I sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder and at first he stiffened then he relaxed and put an arm around me and we sat there for a while enjoying each others presence until he started speaking.

"The reason why I was out there tonight was because I usually stay out there until about two when I am sure that my dad has passed out. You see my dad usually comes home drunk as hell then drinks even more and then everything goes downhill from there. He beats my mom first and when he's done with her he comes upstairs to get me. I don't stand up to him Claire I can't ever since I was a little kid I was always afraid of him, something inside me just just I can't even explain its like I freeze and watch myself defenselessly get beaten. I mean I can't beat him down to the ground or anything and I can't kill him either I mean its strange but when he comes to beat me I just curl up in my defensive ball and wait for it to stop. I am a coward with a tough guy façade." He said and if you looked close enough you could see the tears pricking at his eyes.

I turned myself and hugged him tightly and he started crying in m shoulder saying how fucking cowardly he was and that maybe if he did something him and his mom wouldn't be in this position right now. He let it out and I smiled because the fact that he told me that meant that he trusted me and truly saw me as a friend and that we were getting closer. After a while he stopped and just held me and I was very comfortable until I realized that we should at least go into my room so if my dad just happens to come home nothing bad would happen.

"John I think we should go upstairs you know just in case my dad comes home." I said softly and I felt him nod.

I grabbed his hand and led him up the monster stairs and down the corridor to my room and then I locked the door behind me just in case. We laid down on the bed together and fell asleep in each others arms holding each other very closely as our last thoughts were "wouldn't it be nice if we could be like this forever" as rain started up again outside we both fell into a comfortable sleep.

**_Author's note: _** OK yea um that was chapter 3! Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far I truly appreciate it more than you can imagine. Thank you to all those who have read my story thus far and I hope that you continue to read and I hope you like it! Please review !

xobrokenpromisesxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all those who have reviewed and please keep reviewing I live on reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing as usual…

Chapter 4 

The sun peered in through my window as I slowly opened my eyes and came out of a fantastic dream world and back into reality. Momentarily forgetting about the previous nights events I tried to shoot out of bed like I usually do only to find that I was being held in place by two arms wrapped around me. Don't ask how come I didn't know they were there because usually when you wake up you are a little tipsy and droggy. I turned around to come face to face with John then everything came rushing back into m head. I smiled, snuggled closer and fell back asleep forgetting all about my dad and my previous problems because all I wanted was more sleep and to be closer to John. What seemed like a few minutes later John was shaking me awake.

"Claire, Claire you have to get up its 4:30 in the afternoon…Claire…CLAIRE GET UP!" he started saying nicely but then he screamed in my ear damn him.

"Ugggggggg…sleep" I mumbled.

He started laughing and proceeded to get out of bed. I thought I was in the clear when I heard the water running but found out I was sourly mistaken for he had gone into my bathroom and filled a cup up with water and threw it on my face and it was very cold.

"Ahhh COLD…OK OK I'm UP gosh" I screamed at him.

"Could have fooled me Princess now how about you help me get out of this maze so I can go home before your dad finds out I spent the night and decides to throw me in jail because you know that's really where I want to be" he said with that damn smirk and sarcastic tone.

"Ok just follow me." I commanded

As we were walking through my house I decided it might be better for him to go out the back for fear of witnesses that might just tell my father that a delinquent was over our house which would only cause me more pain. We went through the back door and proceeded to walk to the fence until we heard a car come into the driveway. I peaked through the hole in the fence and saw that it was my dad and I cursed under my breathe.

"John my dad just came home when I tell you to go sprint for dear life and don't turn back got it?" I said quietly

He nodded and when I heard the front door open I told him to go but he stood there for a minute turned to me and kissed me on the cheek and said that he would see me tomorrow then fled for dear life. I screamed after him to be careful then turned to go inside. When I went inside I saw my dad just standing there staring at me with a malicious gleam in his eyes and I wished that I had went with John because in that moment if looks could kill I would have been 6 feet under in about three seconds.

**Monday Morning**

When I awoke I noticed two things, one: It was still dark out but you could see the beginning or end of either a sunset or sunrise which one I wasn't quite sure yet and two: that my whole body ached and each time I moved it was like I doubled over in pain. I looked around and noticed that I was huddled up next to a cabinet in the kitchen I gave a weary smile and mumbled great just what I need. When I finally pulled myself off the ground I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 6:30 in the morning. I slowly left the kitchen to find my dad in the living room with the T.V on and him on a couch sleeping. I knew I had to get out of there before he woke up so I climbed the stairs as quick as I could into my room. When I got there I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that my whole body was badly bruised and beaten and I had a black eye. "Wonderful," I thought, "I get to start the day with a black eye and everyone wondering how I got it great." I tried to cover up most of the black eye with concealer and it looked decent enough it was only if you looked from certain angles could you see the swelling and part of the black and blue. I put on long pants; a long sleeved shirt, my leather boots, and my leather jacket and left my house.

When I got to school, finally, I saw Bender by the bleachers and my friends coming towards me.

"OMG CLAIRE! What are you wearing? I mean look at you; you look like a complete and total mess! Why weren't you at Stubby's party on Saturday night I mean it was amazing! O yea and you know Andrew Clarke major wrestling hottie, well he came with that weirdo girl that always wears black you know the basket case and they were all lovey dovey and… blah blah blah" droid Mindy just kept talking and talking but I was focused on John and him walking towards me.

My heart was quickening and this was my chance to finally ditch my friends and in a way I felt relived.

"…and then he was like I am dating her and everyone just went silent and ew come on Claire lets go Fender Bender alert. Claire, Claire are you listening to me?" Mindy screeched.

"What, no…yes of course wait no I wasn't, what did you say?" I asked.

"Major stoner coming our way lets go!" Mindy said

"No, Mindy, how come everyone is just there stereotype around here I mean do you even know anything about them past the label? And another thing why the hell do you care who Andrew Clarke goes out with I mean its not like he's your boyfriend or anything I mean I don't even think he knows you exist. Also he happens to like that basket case girl who has a name and her name is Allison by the way, a lot so why don't you just shut up and stop gossiping about everyone else and get a life. I mean you and those bitches have finally thrown me over the edge I can't take it anymore I want out! I don't want to be popular anymore I want real friends and as of now, if they will still talk to me, I have four great ones! The brain, the athlete, the basket case, and the criminal: John Bender, Allison Reynolds, Andrew Clarke, and Brian Johnson. O and another thing that stoner who is coming towards us has a name and is one of my very good friends and is a better friend than you will ever be and I have only known him for two days so BACK OFF!" I screamed and basically everyone heard me.

I immediately saw Allison, Andy, and Brian make there way towards John and I. It's not like Mindy really said anything that offending its just on Saturday I realized how superficial they all were and how much better I would probably be off without them and with everything that happened I had a lot of pent up frustrations and anger to lash out and I used those emotions and turned them out on Mindy. I don't regret it though because I feel as if a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I couldn't have been prouder of myself for what I did. Everyone was still staring at Mindy and I until Mindy said Fuck you and went back to her little click or mindless droids, and I walked towards the rest of the Breakfast Club.

"Wow you told her off!" John said grabbing my hand and I smiled.

"Yea I didn't think you would actually do it I mean after what you said on Saturday." Brian said nervously.

"Good job Claire glad you went with us." Andy said.

"Well I guess you know how shitty that is to do to someone after all and I am glad" Allison said.

Of course I was expecting that out of John but I think he was still in shock that I actually stood up to them. We heard the bell ring and everyone left but John and I because the minute I started to walk he tugged me back.

"Claire what happened to your eye?" John asked.

"My dad…well I guess was still drunk and mad, I mean I don't even know what happened I like blacked out and woke up the next morning in the kitchen against a cabinet with all of these bruises and shit" I said quietly then proceeded to roll up my sleeve and started to cry. John put his arm around me and pulled me gently into an embrace and kissed my head.

"Claire if you ever need anything at all you have the four of us we will help you through this just don't be afraid to tell us and you really shouldn't go back home. We will have to find some place for you to crash" he said smiling at me.

I grabbed his hand and wiped my tears away and then said that we were going to be late he smirked at me and I knew that he knew that I didn't want to talk about it now.

"Who said I went to class eh Princess? I still have a reputation to keep and I cant have you ruining it now can I?" John said in a mocking tone.

I just smiled and started to drag him towards the building and we went to first period and promised to meet up at lunch.

**Author's Note:** Please review PLEASE! I need help! I don't know what to do next so comments would be great!

xobrokenpromisesxo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I own nothing 

Authors Note- PLEASE REVIEW

CHAPTER 5 

When I reached my first period class I started to feel a little dizzy and sick but I brushed it off. I noticed that when I walked in everyone stared at me and started whispering I could only guess what they were saying since I was to absorbed in my own world to care.

The minute I told off my friends I felt a high that I had never felt before and my burden was lifted. To be able to tell off such bitches then turn around to have four real friends by your side in a short time, I felt, was an achievement. I could not wait until lunch. But there was still this sinking feeling that something bad would happen, I mean I did just alienate the people who basically rule the school and can turn anyone against someone with just a wave of their hand. I realized it was going to be hard because they were bitches and they won't let it go that much I know. _Great just what I need a war_ I thought bitterly.

The first half of the day went by with surprisingly nothing happening just glares from my ex clique. The bell rang for lunch and when I walked in I saw Brian, Allison, and Andy all at a table but no John yet. As I made my way over to them I had to pass the "popular" table and as I did they all looked up at me and sneered I just glared at them and kept walking. As soon as I sat down at the table I felt dizzy again and in a second my whole world went black.

"Do you think she's going to be okay when she wakes up?"

"Who knows I mean if I woke up to whole different surroundings when I remembered being at school I would be freaked?"

"How do you think John is taking it, I mean he looked like he was going to blow when we got him and told him what happened?"

"I am right here you know no need to whisper about me and I am taking it just fine I just wish she would have said something sooner"

"What are we going to do about her dad I mean she can't go back there!"

I was starting to wake up and I heard all of those voices, I could make out some of them but I was still confused. What were they all worried about? I mean I know it's the members of the breakfast club but what happened to me to make them all worried? I started to think back to what happened before my world went black and nothing was clicking, I mean I remember sitting down then darkness. I opened my eyes slowly to see three faces peering over me. As I looked around I noticed that the walls were a grayish color and there was a sheet in between me and some other person. I also noticed the faint beep in the back round. I looked at the door and there was John just staring at me. I looked down at my arm and noticed an I.V, that I was in a hospital robe and that there was blood going into my arm.

"What the hell…what the hell is going on? What happened to me? Why is there blood flowing into me!" I asked maybe too quickly.

The first one and only one to speak was Brian.

"Claire when you sat down at the table you started swaying got really pale and passed out. The nurse came in and said that your pulse was really weak and Carl called an ambulance. You were suffering from blood loss from your stomach; there was a pretty deep cut there. While in the car to the hospital they tried to get you conscious again but you would just open your eyes and then close them again. When you got here they immediately hooked you up to an I.V and put another needle into you and started the blood transaction. Claire you have been passed out for a week John has stayed here the whole time. We came but left at night, but he stayed here with you day in and day out."

When Brian said that I looked over to John. He did look exhausted. He gave me a shaky smile.

"Well glad to know you're finally up Princess." He said weaker than I guess he wanted to, worry was clearly evident in his voice.

He walked over towards me and I immediately flinched and he smiled sadly than gave me a hug, well they all did but I could feel John's arms around me the tightest and they all said welcome back. I smiled at them and thanked each of them. Allison then came over and smirked at me and I saw her walk right into Andy's arms and he kissed her forehead. I knew they were together when that happened and that made me look at John. We talked until visiting hours were over until it was just John and I.

"Claire how come you didn't tell me about the cut across your stomach and when did it start bleeding? I mean do you even know?"

"No I actually didn't even notice it or notice it was bleeding I guess I was just to caught up in everything to really notice…"

"John? Has my dad come or my mom?"

"No, it's just been the Breakfast Club"

"Oh, I see, I guess they didn't notice I was gone"

"The doctor said you can leave tomorrow since the stitches they put in have started to heal the wound and all so if you don't mind I was wondering if you would like to stay with me. I know this is sudden but you can't go home I mean he could kill you! I have an apartment close to school in that development right by Sunshine Drive, it's in that apartment complex and there is another room if you would like to stay with me and stuff? I have been living there for 2 months now and my best friend just went off to college so I could use a roommate. But that would also mean you would have to get a job because we have to pay rent so I was thinking we could split it that is if you even want to stay with me so" he asked nervously.

I had no idea what to say I mean it was so sudden but before I could stop myself and think it through I spoke.

**Authors Note-** Well here is Chapter 5 sorry it took so long! I hope you have enjoyed it! Please though please please please please please REVIEW! I want to know what you think and constructive criticism would be appreciated! PLEASE REVIEW!

xobrokenprmisesxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long I am really busy with volleyball, work, and my junior year at school, which sucks I hate the SAT's. Anyway I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed for this story and hope that anyone else who reads this story will also review they really make my day. Unfortunately, this chapter is short but I wanted to update something so here it is enjoy.

Chapter 6: Where the wind blows 

"No, I can't stay with you John."

The minute those words came out of my mouth I regretted it. I truly did want to stay with him for fear of my father but I was more afraid of what might transpire between John and I. For a second, if you looked close enough, you could see the immediate hurt that crossed over his features, but as usual it was covered up right away. I hate it when he does that because I want to know how he feels, what he is thinking, but he is to much of a stubborn ass to let anybody in, I mean he still hasn't told me what happened to him that fateful night when he found me about to kill myself.

"Um…are you okay? I mean look its nothing to be mad about but I just can't my dad will worry and I would rather stay at my house and work out my family problems."

"Who said I was angry? It was just a suggestion, its not like your father even cares, lets face it he never came, why go home with someone who cares about you rather than go home to someone who wouldn't care if you died. But in all honesty its your opinion I can't change it so go home and get abused some more maybe you'll die next time."

Ouch. Double ouch. Where in the hell did that come from?

"I will there is no need to worry."

"Who said I was worried about you, no one in this facility. Anyway, I have to go. I have a hot date that I don't want to miss see ya tomorrow cherry."

And with that John Bender left without another word. No apology no nothing. Damn there is a nice way to kick someone in the face, but I knew he was right, my dad probably doesn't even know that I am here.

I got released from the hospital and walked home. To tell you the truth I felt amazing, I wasn't aching anymore and I got a ton of sleep and nutrition. It's just that no one came to see me off or even watch me leave the hospital. Is this what it is like to have no friends to be alone? As I rounded the corner to my house I was getting nervous. When I approached the house I noticed that there was garbage everywhere and that my dad was home as well, I guessed since his car is in the driveway.

I walked the path into my house and as I walked in I witnessed the most grotesque site that I think my eyes have ever seen. My dad with a woman sprawled across him, which wasn't my mom, absolutely naked. I wanted to barf but as if that wasn't enough when I walked into the kitchen throw up was everywhere, I mean it was like a college party was held in our house with two adults. But the worst part of it all was that, my dad was slowly stirring and he caught a glimpse of me and smiled that grin where you knew something bad was going to happen.

"Well, well the little bitch has come back." He slurred slowly approaching me.

"Dad, come on, sit back down I am only going to be here for two minutes, and I am leaving."

"Like hell you are you little slut, get your ass over here right now. COME HERE!"

I started to back away until I backed up into a person, the woman my dad was with.

"Well is this your daughter the little bitch that you were talking about how about we both take turns at her huh baby you get the front while I'll kick her from behind."

"That's a great idea we can beat her together."

"See little girl do what your new mommy tells ya and stay still!"

She grabbed me and held me down as my dad came and start wailing me I didn't know what I had ever done to this random lady but I knew my dad had no right I could feel my body about to give when suddenly the weight was taken off of me but before I could see who it was I passed out which seems to be something I have come very accustom to doing.

When I woke up I realized I wasn't in my house anymore and I was all bandaged up. As I begun to sit up, a shooting pain went through my body.

"You don't want to move he hit you pretty hard there, princess."

"John? What the hell, how did you know what was going on."

"Well I felt bad about the things that I said to you in the hospital and came to see you and then I heard screaming and someone saying stop and lucky for me the door was unlocked and found you getting beat. I beat up your dad and the woman ran. Then I brought you back to my apartment and bandaged you up and here we are."

I started crying and laughed at the irony at John being the hero as he has been for that last couple of days. I met him for one Saturday and he treats me like I always wanted to be treated, with care and love, except for that hospital episode but we can forget that. When he sat down next to me he embraced me and I cried in his arms and thanked him.

"Thank you, thank you so much. Please can I stay with you please I don't want to go back I don't want to get hurt anymore!"

"I felt him pull me closer and bent his head toward my ear and say yes. But that didn't surprise me what surprised me were the tears rolling down his cheeks and the soft expression that crossed his features. He looked like a little boy. We stayed like that for a while until out of the blue John asked me a question in which I have been dying for him to ask me for the last week.

"Claire will you go out with me?"

"Yes John I will!"

He bent over and kissed me and that was the first time we had a true kiss since that Saturday detention.

**Author's Note:** I know that was kind of sappy but hopefully it was a good filler and good update. Please Please review I want to know what you think this far! Thanks for reading and thank you again to all of you who usually review for my story! Until next time…

xobrokenpromisesxo


End file.
